


"No."

by TheLightFury



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Sneaking Around, They fail at it, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bless them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: She didn’t know how it happened, but she knew they were in a relationship. But, she had no proof.Until now.My entry for the March Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! Enjoy some fluff!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484027
Comments: 17
Kudos: 238





	"No."

She didn’t know how it happened, but she knew they were in a relationship. 

It was just so obvious! Every look they gave each other absolutely  _ screamed _ of a wild force between them, barely contained. But though Harry was constantly sneaking around, and though the air around them practically vibrated, he hadn’t said anything to her or Ron, so she had no proof.

Until now.

Hermione huffed as she threw the curtains back from her boyfriend’s bed.

_ “Ronald!” _ She hissed, ignoring his groan. “You’re going to miss breakfast! And I’m  _ not  _ listening to your stomach rumble all the way through charms!”

“Bumm’tired…” he whined.

“Well, you’d better get a bacon sandwich before they’re all gone, then!” 

As she glared, Ron glowered, but thankfully the promise of bacon pulled him up, albeit begrudgingly. Softening slightly, her lips found his cheek, thanking him, and her stomach swooped as a gorgeous, sleepy smile slipped onto his face.

“Is Harry up?” she asked, fighting the blush that burned her cheeks. 

“Dunno,” Ron’s eyes twinkled illegally at her. 

“Well he’ll miss breakfast too if he’s not, so check,” she ordered briskly, trying to regain some composure. 

Yawning, Ron nodded, shuffling over to Harry’s bed as she began looking for fresh robes. She didn’t get very far.

_ “Malfoy?!”  _

Behind the curtains, curled together under the blankets, lay a pile of tangled limbs, as both Harry and Draco snored softly. Never had either of them looked so at peace.

Slowly, Ron’s amused eyes met hers.

“Remember when they hated each other?” he smirked.

But as memories of the previous years flashed through her mind, Hermione could only smile.

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Come say hi to me on Tumblr :D @april-thelightfury115!


End file.
